It Was Only a Kiss
by zombiepanda5
Summary: How did everything get so messed up so fast? This morning I was excited about getting to spend time with my friends at a cabin and now I'm sitting on a beach questioning my sexuality. And worse yet the bastard responsible decides to show up. Light in the beginning but will be a lemon! SasuNaru


**A/N: Ok so I didn't proof read this or anything cause I just felt like getting it up. It's not complete yet, but I'm working on it, but's my first fic to if it sucks I won't finish it haha. So you gotta let me know if you like it! If you don't I guess that's good to know too :p Oh and I was thinking about this being a chapter in a bigger story so if some things seem left out in it that's why. Let me know if I should finish it out as a one shot or draw it out to a longer story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

How did everything get so messed up so fast? This morning I was excited about getting to spend time with my friends at a cabin and now I'm sitting on a beach questioning my sexuality. I slammed my fists into the pebbly ground I was sitting on. It was one kiss! Well, two minutes of kissing, but still it was just one instance. So why am I sitting out here wondering if I, Uzumaki Naruto, could possibly be gay? And to the Sasuke of all people may have done it to me… Gah I didn't even want to think about it!

This is all whoever put that stupid dare in the bag's fault! Still, I couldn't stop my thoughts from wandering back to that moment. His calm, composed face as I slowly inched my lips towards his sent my mind reeling. Why wasn't he freaking out? Then snapping my eyes shut as our lips finally met. He was the first one to react, but I quickly responded. Remembering that the dare was to "make out for two minutes" I figured that meant I had to put my tongue in his mouth, not that I really objected to the idea right then. I parted my lips and slid my tongue against him, pushing past the barrier to explore his mouth. At first Sasuke didn't do much, but finally he relented and started to reclaim his mouth. He was Just about to slip past my lips when somebody yelled out, "Time!"

Reliving the moment was starting to make my body respond in a way I didn't want it to. My arousal only grew when I remembered how breathy we bother were when we pulled away. Ugh, this has to stop! I jumped up and started to pull my shirt off over my head. Taking a cold shower helps with unwanted arousal when I'm at home so a quick dip in a cold lake should to the same, right?

On that note I stepped out of my boxers a dashed into the cool awaiting water. Apparently my line of thinking was right cause after a few minutes of swimming everything had calmed down. Finally able to relax I floated on my back and gazed at the night sky. Being so far away from a town made it look like there were twice as many stars as at home. The moon was over half way through the sky and I figured I might as well go to bed.

What I saw when I turned to shore though stopped my in my tracks. There was a silhouette of a person a few feet from the water line. A dozen horror movie scenes flashed through my head, Friday the 13th was a popular one, but the way that the light reflected off of the pale skin gave away who it really was.

"What the hell are you doing out here, teme?" Just when I was finally able to get him out of my head he shows up.

"Making sure you weren't doing anything stupid, dobe." I'm sure if I could see his face better he'd be smirking. Stupid teme.

"Ya, well I'm not so you can get your pale ass back to bed." I was slowly moving closwer to shore so I could see hime better, even though I just told him to get away. God damn it, even when I'm not trying my body keeps trying to get closer to his.

"Swimming naked in the middle of the night in a freezing lake constitutes as stupid to me." Alright now I could see he really was smirking.

I should have told him to get lost, but my brain and body weren't quite working together at the moment. "Actually it's fun. You should try it. Everyone needs to go skinny dipping at least once in their life." I can't believe I just invited him to go swimming naked with me. Goddamn mouth! I was having trouble keeping myself under control just thinking about his lips, who knows what would happen if he was right next to me, wearing nothing.

So I shouldn't have been so disappointed when he just scoffed and turned around to leave. Only he didn't leave, he started taking off his shoes. Confused I just watched him as he moved on to his shirt. Wait; is he actually going to join me? Watching the muscles in his back flex as he pulled his shirt over his head made me hope that he was. I was too caught up in my staring to notice he was looking over his shoulder at me.

"Shut you mouth, dobe, unless you're planning on eating misskeatos." Shit, was I really gaping at him? I snapped my mouth shut, unfortunately I was. Real smooth Naruto, way to look like a pervert to your best friend. "And turn around."

I did as he said. A few seconds later I heard the whooshing of water as he made his way out to me. "You call this fun?" His voice was directly to my left.

Deciding that it must be ok to look at him now I turned to face him. He had his arms wrapped around his chest and I could see the muscles in his jaw were clamped shut, probably to keep his teeth from chattering. Maybe if he had some fat on his bones he wouldn't be so cold. Then again his leanness wasn't a bad thing, after all I was just checking out his exposed upper body a minute ago… And I found that my eyes had slowly drifted from his face back down to his chest. Oh ya, Sasuke's leanness was definitely not a bad thing.

After dragging my eyes back up to meet his I was met with a raised eyebrow. Shit, he just caught me checking him out again, even worse I was too distracted to answer his question. Gah why hasn't he left? The way I've been acting is not normal for us at all, or really all that subtle. Shouldn't he have a problem with me starring at his bare skin?

I nervously laughed trying to break the silence. "No, teme, standing in the water isn't fun…" I paused as a mischievous smile started to work it's way onto my face, "but this is." I sent a wall of water in Sasuke's direction, just barely able to see his surprised face as I quickly slid through the water knowing he'd try to retaliate. After sending me a glare through his dripping wet bangs he pushed a very aggressive splash toward me. Apparently the bastard doesn't appreciate getting unexpectedly soaked, this only made my smile grow.

Splashing led to hitting and wrestling in the waist deep water. This was a lot better; this was normal for us. I was enjoying our fight when two hands landed on my shoulders and forced me under the water. Hardly having time to react left me without much air in my lungs. I wiggled and squirmed beneath the sadistic bastards grip trying to reach the surface to fill my lungs again. After a punch to the inside of his knee his hold relaxed and I was able to shoot to the surface.

Wanting to serve the dark haired asshole a big old plate of payback I looped my arms around his neck and kicked at one of his ankles making him lose his balance. I had a harder time keeping him under than he did on me. Knowing I couldn't keep this up too long I started thinking about how I could keep myself from going under again.

He lurched up and I made my move. I swung around to his front, wrapped my legs around his waist locking my feet behind him and fastened my arms around his neck. This way my head was right next to his and if he was going to get my head underwater he would have to come with me. Naruto Uzumaki is a genius, incase you've heard otherwise.

Sasuke tried to pry me off, but I held tight not giving up this battle. Finally he sighed and his arms dropped to his sides. I chuckled and leaned back to look at him. "I win, bastard." I stuck my tongue out at him not caring how childish it probably looked.

"If you call acting like a parasite winning." Somebody gets grumpy when they lose. I told him this and got a scoff in return. Not knowing what to say and kind of enjoying the silence for once I studied his appearance.

The moonlight bounced off the peaks of his face, highlighting his cheekbones. His dark eyes seemed even more black than usual in the absence of light, making it impossible to tell were his pupil ended and iris began. I glanced down to the item that was giving me trouble earlier, his lips. They were soft and full, but well defined. I realized that that's kind of how his whole look was, defined, but still kinda soft and inviting. My gaze was still fixed on his lips when my brain lost its filter.

"I liked it, you know." When he didn't say anything I panicked and diverted my attention to his eyes. His arched eyebrow told me he wasn't sure what I was talking about. Relieved knowing I could change the subject or lie, I actually decieded to just go with what my brain lapse was trying to tell him. It's not like I could really get him off my mind anyway. "Kissing you."

Sometimes Sasuke is impossible to read. Usually being his best friend and all I could pick up on the little things to see what he was thinking, but right now his face gave nothing away. It didn't help that he wasn't saying anything either.

Starting to panic I blurted out in defense, "I think you liked it, too." He took his eyes off of mine choosing to look over my shoulder instead. If my mind wasn't playing tricks on me I saw a light dusting of pink make its way across his cheeks. "And I think you like me as much as I like you." Once again my mouth was acting on it's own. Seriously? I didn't even think that. Was my mouth having separate thoughts and not letting my brain in on it? What the hell mouth? I mean sure I admit it: I like the teme. There's no way of denying it anymore, but there's no way he feels the same way, he has pretty much every girl in Kahona drooling ove—

A familiar feeling broke my chain of thought. Sasuke was kissing me.


End file.
